memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borg history/archive
References Missing references: * * * * Necessity of this Page I know I'm hardly one to talk considering the hits I took when I wrote the Voyager-Kazon conflict article, but in this case I don't think we need this particular article. Voyager's dealings with the Borg could be taken as an extension of the conflict the Federation already had with the Borg since and as such I think this article would be better suited in that manner. --Nero210 19:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I would tend to agree, if we're going to have this, it should cover all Federation-Borg conflicts. - 13:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::This is about Voyager s conflict while it is lost in the Delta Quadrant not the Federation's conflict. Make a new page called Federation-Borg conflict.--TyphussJediVader 13:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Calm down Mr. Defensive. Voyager was just another front in the Federation's conflict with the Borg. Voyager didn't loose its status as a Federation ship when it got stuck in the Delta Quadrant, therefore having this article cover the entire Federation-Borg conflict is appropriate. Voyager would have a pretty big section however. --Nero210 16:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Borg not Borgs.--TyphussJediVader 22:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::If Nero wants to continue his crusade to rework all Voyager articles, I would suggest he make a mock-up of the proposed Federation-Borg Conflict page as a sub-page to his user profile and have a link here so that everyone can vet it before it is posted for all to see. I like your gumption, but you are coming off as pretty arrogant that "your way is the best way." Let us all help and it will be the best piece of work that can be put on here (that goes for all articles).--Obey the Fist!! 15:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Considering that his page is just a brief of "Scorpion" (I & II) right now, I don't think a user subpage would be needed. Simply adding the non-''Voyager'' info to the article, which would all be before the current stuff, should be enough to see if that works. Also, I have no idea what the "Borg not Borgs" comment means. - 16:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge I put this up for a merge with Human-Borg history, since I agree that having a single page to cover (and point to more in depth articles) is a good idea, but I don't think we need two pages to do that. - 04:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Support. --Nero210 05:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Support. Borgs not Bjorgs--Obey the Fist!! 12:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Cleanup Once this page get's moved, I would suggest a look at the sidebar. There have to be losses for Voyager as crewmen and women were assimiliated or killed during the conflicts with the Borg. Also, am I mistaken that Voyager was not the only one to fight the Borg? Didn't they enlist other races help?--Obey the Fist!! 12:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) hi Im the person who created Voyager-Borg conflict so if any discussions or decisions are made concerning the article please contact me about it, thanks:) :While we thank you for creating the article, oh unnamed contributor from beyond the stars, I would like to remind you that this is a wiki and therefore, can be edited by anyone at any time. I would say that you can track ALL of your created pages just as you found this one.--Obey the Fist!! 14:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC)